Guardian of
by TasiaToxic
Summary: What happens when a soon to be Guardian doesn't believe in herself? ((horrible at summaries... sorry XP)) Rated M for later chapters. OCxJack
1. Prologue

There are several important traits to each and every child. Things they all have in common. Wonder, Dreams,  
Memories, Hope and Fun, That is what the Guardians are there to protect. Without those traits all there would be is fear. But what about those lesser traits? Not every child has it noticeably, but it has to reside in all kids somewhere. What about them? Can they all eventually get the recognition they deserve?

I don't quite know the answer to that. I do in fact believe that the Man in the moon called upon me for some reason. I have to be one of those lesser traits. But which one? And if I am... Then why do I feel like no one believes in me.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it is short but this is just... a prologue? Tell me if you guys like it, and I will continue it. I may also make a reader insert version if this one goes along smoothly. c: I might just add another chapter so you guys can get more of a feel for it. And don't worry if you are following my other stories I'm working on those also... just need some thinking time. c:**


	2. Spontaneous

"I wonder who it will be!" Tooth chirps.

Is this really what you guys do all day?" Jack asks, circling around, putting circles of frost over the ground making the small elves slip and trip over each other.

"This is important! The moon called upon a new Guardian and we need to know who and why." Tooth replies, flying in front of him.

The wind moved and warped until the image of a mermaid was standing before them.

"Alatariel!" North cheers.

"Now THATS a Guardian!" Bunnymund calls, glaring at Jack.

"Now, I thought we resolved this." Jack laughs, frosting Bunny's tail a bit.

"Come now! Jack you will go receive her for us." North exclaimed.  
"Why me? Why not Bunnymund? He seems to like this chick!" Jack threw back.

"Well why not? Newest Guardian meet even newer Guardian! Lots to talk about!" North called back, pushing Jack through a portal.

"Aah!" Jack stumbled out of the portal, stopping himself with his staff. He picked himself up and looked around. He was in a forest type place. It seemed more like a rain-forest actually. Jack started walking, "How am I even suppose to find this girl? There could be a million mermaids around here."

"It's called discovering, adventuring, wandering about until you come upon your desired goal." A voice called through some trees. Jack steadily approached it. He came to a clearing. There in the middle was a big pond, no, not a lake, a pond. Not big enough to be a lake exactly but big enough to swim around in, but double the size of a regular pool. There were rocks and boulders decorating it along with flowers and various other plants, it was gorgeous. And in the middle of it all was a girl, a mermaid.

"I'm guessing you are the girl I am suppose to be looking for." Jack announced.

"I guess you could say that. I do not know your personal intentions, so I would not exactly know if I am in fact the one you are searching for." The girl responded, sitting on a rock, brushing through her hair. Cliche mermaid pose.

"I was told I am looking for an... Alatariel?" Jack responded questionably.

"Well then your search is over." She said smiling, looking over, giving Jack an actual look at her. Her skin was a light brown colour, not super dark, yet not as pale as his. She had one purple and one green eye, and long pastel blue and lavender hair, that reached down her back. Jack made it a point to not look at her chest, but with temptation, sought that it was covered with her hair. Her tail was made up of green, turquoise and purple scales, resembling Tooth's feathers.

"I-I am Jack. Jack Frost that is." Jack called over to her, "I am suppose to 'receive' you I guess. For North. I guess the Man in the Moon called upon you."

"So that's what that was. Well then I guess you are my escort." Alatariel smiled. She flicked her tail and jumped onto the land. With a gush of wind her tail had transformed into legs. She was now wearing a pastel blue dress, that ended at her knees, and seemed like it was wet. As she walked closer to Jack, the dress seemed like it was turning into water at the ends. She held out her hand. "You can call me Allie." Jack swiftly reached out to take her hand, but upon his fingertips touching her, she withdrew her hand, "Whoa. So you really are Jack Frost, huh?"  
"Yeah. That's me." Jack responded, recoiling his still extended hand, scratching the back of his neck nervously. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"You know," Alatariel started, "I did not even know I would get legs. If I couldn't, I would have landed face first in the grass." Jack smiled.

_ "So we have a spontaneous one. This should be fun." _Jack thought to himself.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think! Should I continue it or-? c: Review and all that stuff! **

**by the by, I really hate how is formating it .**


	3. Frost

"So why am I here exactly?" Alatariel asked clutching the thin jacket around her petite body.

"The Man in Moon called you. You shall be Guardian!" North exclaimed arms out, about to hug Alatariel.  
"But why me?!" She asked stepping back.

"Because it is what you were born to do. It's your destiny!" Tooth said. Sandy nodded along.

"Crikey. We got another Frostbite." Bunnymund added, face palming.

"Jack, talk sense to her. Lots in common." North sighed, pushing Jack in front of her. The other Guardians left from the balcony. Alatariel sighed, leaning over the edge.  
"Is there a good amount of water anywhere around here?" Alatariel asked.  
"There is a bathroom over there." Jack replied, pointing behind her, "But why?"  
"I'm leaving." Alatariel said, walking towards the door. Jack reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No you're not." Jack protested.

"And why not?!" Alatariel attacked.

"You are here for a reason. You were selected for a specific purpose. I thought the same as you-" Jack started.

"Well then can I at least get some time?!" She cried out, "Alone." She yanked her arm away from Jack and walked away.

* * *

Pushing past the trees and bushes, Jack put the snow globe in his pullover pocket and proceeded to look for Alatariel.  
"Allie!? Allie!" Jack yelled. He made his way through the trees and eventually found himself where he first saw Alatariel, "Allie?" Jack walked over to the lake ((I'm just going to refer to it as a Lake.)) and found no sign of her. He sighed and walked over the water, icing the whole thing over in meer seconds. He started skating around, frosting some bushes.

Alatariel peeked out from behind a huge rock. She simply watched him skate across the ice, mesmerized by the fact he was not being effected from the cold under his bare feet. She stepped out farther, towards the iced over lake. Jack, noticing her from the corner of his eye, and skated towards her.

"So you finally decided to show up?" Jack pointed out. Alatariel stayed silent, looking away from him. Jack hopped off the ice and walked towards her, "What's wrong? You've been ac-" Jack started, grabbing her hand. Alatariel quickly pulled her hand back, clutching it against her body, hitting herself against the rock. Jack backed away slowly.

"Please, don't touch me." Alatariel let out, "Nothing against you, it's just-" she started to mumble and her words started to slur together. Alatariel slid down, pulled her knees to her chest and started to play with her hands. Jack walked forward a bit, but then pulled himself back. He looked down, and walked back towards the trees. He shook the snow globe, threw it and walked through the portal.

Alatariel, quickly regretting what she said, stood up and ran through the trees. She searched for some sign of Jack but came to a dead end. Then she finally came upon one, and only one, completely frosted tree. It looked like it was plucked out of a winter wonderland and placed in the middle of a rain forest. It was beautiful.

* * *

**So there is that! and by the way I will be posting any reader-inserts on freedom of speech- fanfiction . net (fos-ff . net) under the penname TasiaToxic (of course). Because I read the guidelines for this site and it doesn't like reader-inserts and stuff like that, so I think I will switch my Lorax one over there and my Jack Frost reader insert will be on that one so check that out! Remember to suggest things to happen and predict and other such things, I'd love to hear your ideas to get you guys more involved and hopefully make you love it more! c:**


	4. Sorry

Jack walked down the long corridors of 'North's Workshop'. His head hung low, staff dragging behind him. He didn't know what he did to make Alatariel hate him, she just seemed to hate him. All of a sudden, Jack heard a light, soft laugh, defiantly not North's. Jack's head popped up and he started following the sound. He turned the corner and saw North's big body. North was laughing loud as ever.

"Oh, Jack! Welcome!" North boomed turning around and stepping aside, revealing Alatariel. She had North's huge coat wrapped around her body. She was so small, Alatariel seemed to drown in the mixture of fur and fabric. Alatariel tugged on North's pant leg, much like a little child, and North sighed and plucked the coat off of her.

"I will leave you two." North mumbled, backing away and out of sight.

"Jack, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For what I said-" Alatariel started.

"You don't-" Jack tried to cut in.

"No! Just listen to me!" Alatariel exclaimed, "I'm sorry Jack. I truly am. My actions were uncalled for. I should have listened to you. I made a horrible first impression on you and all the Guardians. I should've listened to what you said the first time we were here. Now I'm not saying I want to be a Guardian just yet, I still need to think on it, but I do know to get any progress I need to get used to all of you and your lifestyles. Starting with you Jack. I need to get use to your body and mine..." Alatariel stopped herself and her face grew crimson "NO! NO! I mean like, I need to... Get use to your body temperature. Not use to your body, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I did but... Not my body I'm use to my body it's my body, but I meant..." She mumbled on and started to play with her hands. Jack looked blank for a while with a slight blush on his face. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Your body and mine!" He mimicked, "Now I know your real intentions!" Jack laughed. Alatariel couldn't help but crack a smile herself.

"Stop laughing! You know what I mean!" Alatariel whined.

"Haha. It's alright Allie. I understand." Jack sighed, patting her head. She winced from his cold touch but slowly got use to it.

"ARIEL!" North called. Alatariel smiled up at Jack and ran off. Jack couldn't help but smile after her.

"Aww. Isn't that a sweet new love kindling. Time to put it out before it burns." [A voice whispered from the shadows.]

* * *

**There ya'll go! I think I am going to start on the Lorax next c: But yeah remember to review and all that jazz. Put your ideas in, but please none about Alatariels attitude/apperance/personality etc. But other than that tell me! c:**


	5. Share

"You live in this huge ass workshop and you only have one room with a fireplace. You have got to be kidding me?!" Jack pointed out.

"Yes, yes I know. I am sorry for it, but Ariel needs room." North appealed. Alatariel sat on the floor playing with some of the elves.

"I could really care less about the fireplace aspect but my things are already in there." Jack fought back.

"Ariel needs fireplace and room." North carried on.

"I can just take a different room without a fireplace." Alatariel peeped, looking down, playing with one of the elves hats.

"No, no, no. This lil' Lofty will freeze her butt off without one." Bunnymund added.

"If you really don't want to give room then you share!" North exclaimed, done with the conversation. Tooth's eyebrows furrowed.

"You really want that drongo sharin' a room with Ariel?" Bunnymund asked.

"Up to him." North said, defeated walking away, Sandy following. Tooth clenched her fists and followed.

"Don't you touch her you wanker." Bunnymund threatened.

"It's up to me. You heard North." Jack smirked. Bunnymund glared at him and hopped away. Jack turned towards Alatariel, who really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

"So I guess you will be staying with me until North can knock out a wall and get another fireplace." Jack smiled, helping her up.

_"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn."_ Alatariel thought, dusting off her dress. "Show me the way then?"

"Of course." Jack chirped. They walked side by side down the hall. Jack came to a room, took a key out and opened the door for Alatariel. "This is it. I can see if we can at least get a couch or something in here."

"Thank you." Alatariel smiled, walking over to the bookshelf and grabbing a few. She set the books down on a small table and sat down in a chair beside it. Jack closed the door and plopped down on the bed. Time passed on.

Eventually Alatariel fell asleep at the table, book still in hand. Noticing this, Jack stood up, walked over and picked up Alatariel. He walked back over to the bed and gently set her down, placing a blanket over her. As if on cue there was a loud thunder clap. Ariel shot up and let out a small whimper, pulling her knees to her chest along with the blanket.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Alatariel stated. Another crack of thunder sounded and she let out another whimper, "fine."

"You're scared of thunderstorms aren't you?" Jack smiled.

"Just a little.. I guess.." Alatariel murmured. Jack sighed and smiled. He lifted the blanket and slid under, sitting next to Alatariel, "Wha-?" Alatariel began to say. Suddenly there was more thunder and lighting, she jumped and hid her face in Jack's chest, clutching onto his pullover. It was cold, but Alatariel didn't care. Jack was surprised, but slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be fine." Jack whispered, kissing her head. Alatariel nuzzled into his chest more, trying to block her vision and hearing from the lighting and thunder. Sowly but surely they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! XP I just had all these ideas pop into my mind and I just needed to at least start writing the first parts out, and I am doing some requests for my friends friends so yeah! I might upload those too! so sorry again! But you can start reading my reader-insert here ( www. quotev story/2434452/Remember-Me/) **

**Until next time! c:**


	6. Beauty

Alatariel slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't feel the cold spirit next to her and the room was blurry. Once her vision focused she looked around. She wasn't at North's Workshop anymore, she wasn't with Jack. Instead she was in a large tank, back in her mermaid form. She swam forward and banged on the glass, she then swam upward and found the tank was padlocked shut.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? You just arrived. Stay for a while." A voice called from the shadows. Alatariel tried to call out but it was useless, the water and glass muted her voice and all that could be heard were stifled mumbles. Suddenly a tall, dark figure walked out of the shadows. This mans teeth were jagged, his hair black as night, his skin was a paste-y gray complexion. Alatariel banged on the glass some more, trying her best to break it.

"My, my. What an enticing figure. Why go for a guy like Jack? You deserve so much more." The man's voice echoed around the room, as he disappeared again. Alatariel whipped her head around trying to find the man. "You are a treasure. Why go for a boy that couldn't even protect you in the night?" The voice laughed. Alatariel swam up to the top pushing against it, trying to get it open. She flicked her tail around, banging it against the walls. The tank fell over and shattered. Alatariel fell out, and got cut all over by the millions of pieces of glass she was laying in. She was covered in glass, water and blood. Small tears flowed down her cheeks. A hand reached out and grasped her chin, pulling her head up. "What a beauty." The man smirked.

Alatariel tried to wiggle out of his touch but he grasped her neck and pulled her up to his eye level. Her hands flew up and grasped his wrists, trying to free herself. For some reason she couldn't change her legs back.

"Struggling will only make it worse my beauty." The man warned. He slowly caressed her face with his other hand, slowly going down to her waist. "Such a treasure." Alatariel clawed at his hands to no avail. She closed her eyes tight, tears pushing themselves out. Suddenly she felt her feet... Why now? Why did they change back now? She kicked around trying to get him to let go, but felt her feet restrained. The man slowly backed away and gazed upon her, taking in her helpless look. She looked around and saw that her feet and arms were bound by black sand. She kept trying to move but with no luck.

"Like I said," The man began, the sand ropes tightening, "You really shouldn't struggle. It will only make it worse." He smirked, Coming forward, placing small kisses along her neckline. She tried her best to move away but it was no use. He tore her dress all over, leaving her most private parts exposed. "Such a treasure." He repeated into her ear, sliding his hand over her body. A crimson blush creeped across her face, the man leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever his hand was. Suddenly there was a burst of light. Alatariel shut her eyes quickly.

When she opened her eyes all she could see was a white flurry, everything was blurry to her nothing, was coming in clear. After a couple seconds she couldn't keep her eyes open, and they slowly drifted down and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long ;^; forgive me? I have been trying to get my grades up and shizznit XP but yeah I promise to start updating more over this break...c:**


	7. Pick

** READ THE AUTHOURS NOTE AT THE END! DO ITTT!**

* * *

As Alatariel slowly opened her eyes she noticed she was back in the tank. But this time with her hands confined behind her back. She looked around the dimly lit room, and her eyes fell upon 2 figures. The Man from before and... Jack! He had this furrowed look on his... The same one Tooth had when North announced Jack and Alatariel were to share a room.

Alatariel tried her best to get Jack's attention, banging her tail and hands against the glass behind her. Jack turned towards her and gave a slight, sad smile.

"It's going to be okay." Jack mouthed to her. Alatariel nodded.

"Come now Jack. Don't make promises you can't keep." The man smirked.

"Pitch! What do you want with Alatariel!? She did nothing." Jack shouted.

"Oh, didn't she?" The man called back.

"What does she have that you want!?" Jack yelled.  
"Well... Your attention Jack." Pitch answered. Jack and Alatariel looked at him weirdly. Pitch noticed this, "Not like that you morons! Jack, I will ask again. I need your assistance. You need to work with me! Yes working with the Guardians got you some believers, but its still such a slim few. I can grant your every wish." Pitch added.

"I will not work with you Pitch! The only reason Alatariel has my attention is because North told me to focus on her. I need to make her a Guardian and then my job is done with her!" Jack spilled out. Alatariel's heart sunk. So he wasn't trying to be a friend? He was just doing a job? Alatariel sunk as low as she could in the tank and Pitch noticed and opened the tank. Alatariel's head shot up with the sound.

"It would be wonderful to work with you Jack but," Pitch started, as he pulled Alatariel forcefully out of the Tank, "I could always work with a different person." Alatariel's tail turned back into feet and Pitch confined them with black sand. Jack looked into her eyes. Alatariel quickly turned away. "What do you say? Will you work with me?" Pitch questioned, "They obviously don't care about you. They can't protect you. They only do what the Man in the Moon tells them to, nothing they do is of their own will. With me you can be as free as you'd like." Pitch said, the black sand restraints falling to the ground.

"No Allie! Don't listen to him! I didn-" Jack started.

"Oh Shut up!" Pitch Intervened, "Let the lady choose for herself."

Alatariel just stood there. In between Jack and Pitch. She could pick either one.

"Why should I go to you?" Alatariel asked to no one in particular, looking down at the ground.

"Well I coul-" Pitch started.  
"Not you!" Alatariel yelled, Alatariel turned facing Jack, small tears running down her cheeks, "Why should I go to you?" Jack was stunned. "It's a job after all, isn't it? Nothing to you, I am just another Guardian. No one special to pay attention to. I'm just there to there. Or maybe you are trying to be cool? Playing hard to get maybe?" Alatariel laughed. "So why?"

"Allie... I-" Jack couldn't find the words.

"And don't you dare say you love me. Better lies could come out of a horse's ass." Alatariel snapped.

"You were choosen. You are suppose to be with us. With Me and North. Not with Pitch. I know it's a drag. I wish you could be happy instead, but there is nothing I can really do about it. I wish I could tell you exactly why you were picked but I don't know. I know it's hard when you hardly know anybody and you can't trust anybody, but give it a few days with us. Not Pitch. Nothing good will come out of siding with him." Jack finished.

"M'lady. I will give you everything you could ever desire. I will do anything for you. I will be your slave. Just stay with me." Pitch made his reasoning. Short, and simple. Alatariel stood between the two of them.

She could walk to Jack or she could walk to Pitch... Good or Evil...

* * *

**Yayy! Next Chapter! What will happen? What will she choose? **

**You choose! Review and tell me which way you think Alatariel should go.. maybe include your reasoning. I wonder what is going on in your heads when reading this, so review... I am going to request at least 5 different reviews with people telling me which side she should go to (it can just be a simple answer like. "Jack, because.") once I get 5 I will continue with the story. If not... then I don't know. I want some reader interaction!**


	8. Chosen

**Short chapter is short but please bear with me until the end of this chapter. 3**

* * *

On one hand there was the option of going with Jack and the Guardians. She was chosen to be with them and they seem to really want her to be with them, but then there is what Jack said. It was just a job and she meant nothing to him. She could always go back for the other Guardians...

On the other hand there was the option of going with Pitch. Yes, he made a horrible first impression but she could knew his intentions were well. He is alone, and doesn't quite know how to get his self across to others. She could get everything she wanted and she felt like she belonged.

"Come now Alatariel." Pitch called.

"Allie, You have to be with us." Jack said.

"Just shut up!" Alatariel yelled, silencing them and their reasonings. She had to choose and quickly. She could see Jack breaking apart and Pitch getting anxious. She really didn't know either of them...

"Jack," Alatariel started, Jack's face lightened and Pitch's furrowed, "I can't." Jack sunk to the ground as Pitch walked forward. "I'm just a job. Nothing more. How could you ever expect me to go with someone who treated me with such ill will."

"You've made the right choice." Pitch said. Jack slowly looked up, and steaded himself with his staff.

"I tried to tell you. I meant none of that. How could you go with him? With everything he's done to you already. I saw everything he did, I-" Jack stated.

"Okay so you saw everything yet you didn't help! That totally makes me want to side with you!" Alatariel yelled, clenching her fists, marching towards him, she place her hand under his chin and rose his head up, "Oh but don't you worry," Alatariel whispered, glaring at Jack "It's going to be okay."

* * *

**Okay, so I know a good number of you will be upset with this but please listen. It is hard to please everyone but with the reviews from the last chapter and some help from friends I think I found a way to please a lot of you. You just will have to stay tuned to find out how everything will go down. I love the amount of feedback the last chapter got and I want to keep it up! I want you guys involved! XD**  
***Alatariel is pronounced (Ahl-a-tah-ree-ell) It's an elvish name meaning Maiden crowned with radiance i.e. a girl with great hair. It's the name of my friends OC and I am just in love with her, so the name shows up several times in my Fanfictions c:**  
**So yeah, just stay tuned and ask questions or request something when you'd like c:**

***SPOILER ALERT!***

**SPOILER  
**Alatariel is going end up with jack no matter what happens in the mean time.


	9. Memory

Jack slowly walked into North's Workshop. His head hung low.

"Jack! There you are! I've been so worried!" Tooth exclaimed, jumping forcefully into his arms.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." Jack responded slowly. Tooth pulled back, looking at his sad icy blue eyes.

"Jack-" Tooth began to say.

"JACK!" Bunnymund yelled, "Where's Ariel?"  
"Where did you go to?" North asked.

Jack took a deep breath, "Allie is with Pitch."  
"What!?" North boomed.

"It's not my fault!" Jack defended himself, "She chose to go with him. Even after what he did to her..." Jack trailed off.

"How could ya' let this happen!?" Bunnymund questioned, "See I told you guys! We should have never trusted him!"

"ENOUGH!" North cursed, all the Guardians fell silent, "All we can do now is hope she will come back." North walked away, Sandy and Tooth close behind. Bunnymund shot Jack a glare.

"We gave you one job." Bunnymund cracked.

"Exactly..." Jack whispered to himself as Bunnymund hopped away.

Jack walked back to his room. He took out the small key and put it into the lock, turning the knob. As he closed the door behind him he threw his staff across the room. He looked around and saw Alatariel's stack of books still on the table.

"Why!? Why must I fuck everything up!?" Jack cursed at himself.

* * *

Alatariel wandered around the lair. It was so big and spacious, but so very dark. As Alatariel walked around she couldn't help but to think of Jack. She remembered his face. Despite what he said, his eyes seemed to show that he actually did care. The sorrow flooded his icy blue eyes. How could she have gone with Pitch. Was it really worth it? The only reason she did this was to see Jack's reaction. He cared, but it didn't seem like much. Maybe it was to hasty of a move on her part. Suddenly she felt something hit her foot. She looked down and saw something shine. She bent down and picked it up. It was a shiny golden box. As she examined it she found a picture on the side. It kind of looked like her, but younger and more.. Human? She looked at the top and saw diamond patterns. She gently touched it and the pattern started to glow and change.

* * *

"You're funny Jack!" A young girl laughed as she looked at the boy stalking around, holding antlers to his head. The boy roared and attack hugged the little girl, dropping the antlers, "Haha! Stop it Jack!" Jack let the girl down. Jack, tired, sat down against a barrel looking at the fire.

"Hey" A voice called out, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh come on." The little girl whined.

"How about you go in there now and I will read you as many stories as you'd like, and I won't tell your mom you were up past your bed time." Alatariel reasoned. The little girl nodded and ran inside her home, "Shouldn't you be getting to bed too?"  
"I'm older than you by at least 3 years and you still decide to boss me around." Jack laughed.

"Why do you always insist on telling your mother you are going to be with friends so I have to come over and watch your sister and then you just stick around with her and keep her up all night, past her and your bed time?" Alatariel questioned.

"Why don't you start having a little fun?" Jack responded, standing up and picking Alatariel up into his arms and over his shoulder. They both laughed.

"Put me down Jack!" Alatariel giggled. Jack gently set her down next to the fire and sat down beside her, "I think you might have a little to much fun sometimes."  
"There is nothing wrong with that." Jack smiled, "We just have different ideas of fun. Fun for you is discovering and wandering around, which is boring."

"Discovering is fun!" Alatariel defended. It fell silent for a while. Jack looked over at Alatariel and saw that she was shivering.

"You have got to get use to the cold." Jack addressed, putting his arm around her causing them both to blush a bit.

"Well you are no help. You are always freezing, you must be made of snow!" Alatariel responded, as they both laughed. It grew fairly silent yet again. Jack looked over at Alatariel, her brown skin glowed in the moon and fire light. Alatariel looked up at him, catching him staring at her. She looked into hs big brown eyes. As he watched her he felt himself leaning in. Jack let his eyelids drift down, and Alatariel cold feel his cold breath on her lips.

"Ariel!" The young girls voice called, "Come on!"  
"I'm coming!" Alatariel called back, startled, jumping up. She looked down at Jack who was just at surprised, "Bye." Jack watched as Alatariel walked away.

* * *

Alatariel shook her head out of the trance and let the golden box fall back to her feet. What was that? She...she had a life before this.. Even more important, she knew Jack. She... Loved Jack before?

* * *

**Okay so there you go! Some (very little) background on Alatariel. My friend gave me this idea and I kind of fell in love with it... it is kind of cliche but I like it... I mean I hated the love at first sight idea but I wanted them to... at least like like each other...yeah ._.**  
**So keep reviewing and reading and all that 3**


	10. Deal

"And what do you have my darling?" A voice called from behind Alatariel. She quickly kicked the golden box to the side and turned around.

"What? I don't have anything." Alatariel covered up.

"You are so beautiful, but such a terrible liar." Pitch smirked, grabbing the box from next to her feet, "Oh, tsk tsk tsk. We can't have you looking at this." Pitch crushed the box in his hand, shattering and denting it, the teeth falling over the floor.

"What the hell!?" Alatariel gasped as she scrambled around for the teeth.

"The one thing I always know is somebodies fears." Pitch started, "and You. You fear that you will be trapped with me forever, and you will never get back to your precious Jack!" Pitch yelled. Alatariel grabbed her head and fell to her knees. There was a loud ringing. She had this thought in her head that she never was going to leave, that she was going to die in there, "You know you really shouldn't use people or manipulate them. You are more evil than I thought. But I can't really pass judgment, I was doing the same." Pitch announced, "You are just a little toy. It's a same I couldn't play with you longer. You're already broken." With that Pitch grabbed her neck and pulled her up. "A broken toy need not stay around." Alatariel clawed at Pitch's hands. She knew nothing was going to happen. She kicked around and kicked Pitch's leg. He yelled in pain and dropped Alatariel. She punched Pitch as hard as she could and started to run. It was far to dark for her to see where she was going but she kept on running. She felt hand like things grabbing at her legs but she just kept running.

"Ariel!?" A familiar voice called out.

"Bunny! Help!" Ariel called back.

* * *

"You went with Pitch just to see how Jack would react? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Bunny exclaimed.

"I know... But I just needed a response of some sort." Alatariel explained, "He seemed sad, but not that affected. Like... It wasn't hurting him it was just going to hurt the group. So no big deal. I'm nothing."

"Now don't say that ya Sheila! You are very important!" Bunny expressed.

"I do nothing. You bring hope to kids. North brings Wonder. Tooth brings back the important memories. Sandy gives the kids amazing dreams and Jack lets the kids have fun. What's left to give? I do nothing." Alatariel faltered, "I bring warm weather and helps kids learn to swim. I take them through the forest and for what?"

"That right there! Ya show kids how to discover." Bunny stated.

"So? That's nothing big." Alatariel sighed, looking around the warren, painting an egg.

"Discovery is big in childhood! Come on." Bunnymund said, holding out his hand. Alatariel looked up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up onto his back and he hopped off.

Before she knew it they were outside of North's Workshop.

"I don't want to be here." Alatariel protested.

"Come on ya little ankle biter." Bunny enthused, "it will be okay."  
"No! Cause Jack's in there... All of them. They are going to say... I already know what I did was wrong! I don't need to hear it over and over..." Alatariel complained.

"Listen here. If they try to say what you already know or what I already told ya' then I will stop em. I will take you far from here. But if not, you gotta stay. Deal?" Bunny offered. Alatariel just nodded slowly and they walked inside.

* * *

**I swear I probably have the most predictable fanfiction on this whole site XP But who cares, people like it and Im going to keep writing if people keep on liking it and stuff c:**


	11. Not Fit

"ARIEL!" I am glad seeing you!" North exclaimed, picking up Alatariel in both arms, kissing her cheeks. Alatariel couldn't help but smile. As North set her down, she quickly gave The Sandman a big hug. Tooth and Jack were no where to be found.

"North, I wanted you to know that I am so sorry for going with Pitch. I just-" Alatariel began to say.

"No. Is alright. We wipe clean the slate. We forget about! We are just glad you here now." North smiled. Alatariel smiled brightly back. Her, Bunnymund, Sandy and North all went and sat in North's Office.

"So, what did ya' learn while you were with Pitch?" Bunny asked.

"Not much. He still wants Jack to be on his side or at least anybody for that matter. He has horrible ways to go about things but he just seems lonely to me..." Alatariel trailed off. Before Bunnymund or North could say anything, Tooth bursted through the door.

"You!" Tooth yelled, pointing at Alatariel, "You could have gotten Jack killed!" Tooth flew up to Alatariel and punched her in the jaw. Alatariel fell from the chair and onto the floor, clutching her jaw.

"What the hell Tooth!" Bunnymund yelled, kneeling next to Alatariel, picking her head up.

"Why are you comforting her?! After all she's done! She is not fit to be a Guardian!" Tooth shrieked. Jack rushed in the door and spotted Alatariel in Bunnymund's arms.

"Tooth, What did you do?!" Jack yelled. Before Tooth could respond Alatariel stood up.

"No. It's fine. Don't get mad at her. She is right. I was out of line and I apologize. I shouldn't have gone with Pitch for the reasons I did. I'm not fit to be a Guardian." Alatariel announced. Before anyone could say anything Alatariel was out the door, outside of the Workshop, walking in any direction, trying to get away. Jack ran after her. He stopped her a few feet away from the workshop.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked calmly. Alatariel had a shocked expression on her face.

"Really? That's the big questions from Mr. Jack Frost? 'Are you alright?' And to think..." Alatariel scoffed.

"What else am I suppose to say? I want to know that you are alright. I want to know that you are safe for now. I don't want to throw a bunch of questions at you when you are already feeling wrecked." Jack responded, letting up his grip on her arm.

"Well I'm going to be feeling pretty bad for a couple days now. So no use in staying around her." Ariel whimpered back on the verge of tears. Jack just looked at her with a straight face. Ever since they met she was a shell of a person. Almost always with that same, heart-breaking frown on her face.

As Alatariel opened her mouth to either say something or cry, Jack pulled her into a bone crushing, yet gentle hug. Surprised at this act, Alatariel just stood there, feeling Jack's cold, but warm hearted embrace. Slowly the small wet crystal tears pooled up in the corners of her eyes and ran down her frost bitten, bright red cheeks.

Jack was cold. He really was. Even so, the cold was comforting. It was familiar. She remembered the memories from the golden box and more tears fell. She felt Jack's hands wrap around her tighter and she fell into it. As far as she knew Jack was her life before all this happened, and she wasn't going to let him get away again, but then again... She couldn't help but to think if it was really worth it.

* * *

**_I am sorry for the whole.. no submiting for a couple of months thing... heh, heh... Yeah. But I will try to get more in. School has just been.. horrid. But because I had an idea for a Supernatural fic (which you should all check out sooner or later) I decided to upload this chapter. I had most of it done , I just needed to wrap it up so that will be my excuse for the crap of an ending.. so forgive me and review? maybe scorn me for putting it off.. okay that sounded dirty.. I'll just stop typing... bye.. ._._**


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note.

~Okay  
So I just wanted to reply to that last review, since it was Anon, I can't directly reply.

As the person's screen name was 'Flamer...' I should probably just disregard it but I really can't do that (even though this is what they were hoping for)

In all honesty I do agree that my main female character is a Mary Sue in that she is just, 'perfect', I guess would be the word, she probably isn't perfect to a lot of people and not really to me but you know.. I don't know. Although she is not a Mary Sue in the self insertion, wish fulfillment way. I like how I am, I'm not going to write a character how I want to be... because I am how I want to be.

I also agree that I am not a great writer. A great writer is Jane Austen, J.K. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkein (well to me those are great writers). This is also not a piece I am trying that hard on. It's something I do in my down time when an idea for a new chapter pops up in my head. I really only wrote this because I had the idea and I wanted to get it down and I just uploaded it here... which I guess the first part of that is how a lot of great books and poems become real things.

So don't read it (or continue reading it) If you don't like it. You said you don't understand why there is reviews, well you just put one up. I'm not going to say sorry that I wrote a Mary Sue because I really don't care, so many people do it and It really doesn't matter to me because this isn't a piece that I care about having very dynamic characters for (even though I really do love writing this). I'm not looking for writing tips or negative criticsm or anything like that, I just want to write this story, and since people seem to like it for some crazy reason, I'm going to continue it.

But to other people who actually like the story, I am sorry for not updating and I will try to do so soon. leave me some ideas and such c:


End file.
